Chocoholic
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Killua meets his worst opponent yet.


**Title:** Chocoholic  
**Universe:** HunterxHunter  
**Theme/Topic:** Dumb villains  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing/Character/s: **Gon, Killua  
**Warning/s:** Minor spoilers for Greed Island arc  
**Word Count: **1,400  
**Time:** slightly under an hour total, but I lost count. No edits.  
**Summary:** Killua meets his worst opponent yet.  
**Dedication:** Greg- weeeird request. :P  
**A/N: **I am a world of LAME. But I generally suck at HxH so it's not like there are any expectations or anything, right? Yes. At least this request is DONE. Ann's on the other hand, is proving once again to be tricky. --;;  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

Gon thinks that trying to steal all the world's chocolate is a…flawed plan at best.

But Killua is adamant about facing off with their current "enemy," the one who'd taken every last triple-chocolate fudge-covered cocoa-dipped, dark, white, and milk chocolate truffle in the store before either young hunter could get their hands on one.

Gon thinks that maybe this is a strange thing to be so passionate over, but then he remembers that Killua really likes his chocolate.

So he listens politely as their opponent goes on and on about how his ultimate goal in life is to own all of the world's finest chocolate because he is truly the only hunter, the only _person_ in the world who can properly appreciate good confectionary.

Gon watches nervously as Killua grows more and more indignant at each word.

He still thinks this man's plan isn't a very good one.

Because… isn't it impossible to steal all of the world's _anything _if they keep making _more_?

He's just about to bring that point up with Killua, except the man takes one of those last triple-chocolate fudge-covered cocoa-dipped, dark, white, and milk chocolate truffles and tosses it into his mouth right in front of the white-haired hunter, making super-contented noises as he chews on it noisily.

"You fiend," Killua breathes, lightning crackling between his fingertips.

Gon knows that Killua's been waiting a whole week for them to make more of these, knows that this is the most famous store in the whole country for these chocolates, and knows that they don't preorder or save any and it's all first come, first serve when they put them out for sale, once a week at precisely eleven o'clock every Thursday morning.

He knows that they won't have any more until next week, and that Killua is just…bad at waiting when it comes to candy.

And he knows that the rather eccentric man in the violet cape and dark blue pantaloons bought every one in the store because he was first in line this Thursday morning.

Killua makes a comment on the man's pantaloons that even Gon thinks is a little bit mean.

The man's nostrils flair and he takes another chocolate and contemptuously smashes it on the ground, twittering after a moment that, "Even the ground is a better place for the chocolate to go than into the mouths of vulgar, _poor_ children."

Gon doesn't think Killua is particularly vulgar _or_ poor, and his esteem of the caped pantaloon-wearing chocolate hunter drops even more for the fallacy of his statements.

Killua's fingers are angry and crackling purple light strong enough that it makes the hair on Gon's arms raise up because they're standing side by side.

"Ne, Killua," he begins slowly, "Maybe we should just…"

"I can't forgive this guy, Gon," Killua says plainly, his voice deceptively even. But there's a little crease right in his brows that Gon knows is a bad sign (for anyone Killua's mad at), and he takes a step backwards because as much as he doesn't like pantaloons-man, Gon still doesn't think he deserves to bear the full weight of Killua's sweet-toothed wrath.

"I'll be right back," he says instead of finishing his sentence, turning around and heading into the shop while the two face off outside, a crowd of rubber-necking onlookers gathering in a small circle around them.

It is precisely 11:28 when he reaches the candy store's doors again, and frowning, he goes up to the flustered salesgirl—who is also watching the fiasco outside—and asks very hopefully, "Are you _sure _there's no more of those chocolates left?"

She looks down at Gon and obviously feels some form of pity for the cute kid who didn't get any candy because some nasty, greedy man had taken them all—again.

"He been doing this every week for the past month or so," she sighs, resting her chin in her hand and leaning against the counter. "I'm sorry, but no, we don't have any more of those. Owner's policy says we only make one hundred a week every week and sell them to anyone who can pay until we run out. We're not allowed to save any, as much as we want to."

Gon sighs and looks troubled. "I see."

After a minute, he asks, "Could you ask?"

She blinks at him because that's an odd request when she's already been told they're sold out, but Gon is so cute when she looks at him with his brow furrowed like that that she eventually lets out a small, exasperated breath and says, "I'll go to the back and ask Owner."

* * *

Killua can't kill him, and this guy knows that and is flaunting it at every turn, popping truffles in his mouth and going on and on about how normal people didn't _deserve_ them and nothing gets Killua madder than someone who thinks he's above everyone else just because he's _rich._

But he can't even _technically_ hurt him because he's bought all the chocolate and it's _his_, no matter how much the young hunter may not like that.

He doesn't like feeling helpless.

"And so you see, you little roughian, that _I _am the only one who truly _knows_ what _quality_ confectionary consists of. Why _waste _it on other people then? It's my _responsibility_ to my _calling_ after all…"

Killua grits his teeth and sees his opponent smirk at that, obviously getting some sort of perverse joy in other people's pain.

He must be the kind of person who's so pathetic that he can only find happiness in something so base.

Killua begins to feel his resolve begin to crumble.

Just a few bruises would be okay, wouldn't it?

Maybe if he cracked a few teeth to make it painful to chew… broke a few fingers…

It would be so easy.

He feels lightning zip up and down throughout his entire body, his power eager to manifest itself and take care of the obstacle standing in front of him.

Just as he's about to step forward, he feels Gon's hand on his shoulder.

And he remembers that he isn't like that anymore.

"Ne…Killua…"

The white-haired hunter takes a breath and turns to his friend, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. I… heh… I…"

Gon blinks. "Hm? What?"

"I can wait 'til next week."

Gon breaks out into a luminous grin, and though it pains him a little to imagine it, Killua thinks that maybe a week isn't _that _long…

And then Gon holds something out to him. "Here, Killua!"

Everyone pauses. The spectators, the passersby, Killua, the chocolate-hoarder, everyone.

Killua blinks and looks down at the confection resting on wax paper in Gon's outstretched palms. "Gon…"

"It's chipped on the bottom!" Gon exclaims, like that explains everything.

In a way it does.

Killua blinks again anyway. "Where'd you… how…"

"Owner said since it broke when they were cooling, they couldn't sell it! They were just gonna throw it away, so he said I could have it. It's a little lopsided, but I think it'll taste just as good, don't ya think?"

Killua feels an answering smile spreading on his face as he split the candy with Gon. "Yeah!"

Their self-proclaimed 'chocolate hunter' sputters indignantly. "That….that's impossible! That's…unethical! There is only supposed to be a _fixed _amount of these sold each week! This absolutely brings down the value! It's not right to just… where are you two going! Listen when I am speaking to you, you insolent brats! Stop! I demand you stop!"

The two boys split the slightly-lopsided, triple-chocolate fudge-covered cocoa-dipped, dark, white, and milk chocolate truffle as they head down the street, and Killua feels that the half-candy in his mouth is doubly as sweet as any one he might have bought and eaten all on his own.

Gon chews slowly and is glad that Killua is happy, even though he thinks that the thing tastes a little _too_ sugary.

But he is relieved by the fact that at least the potential blood-letting, indeed, the whole fiasco, has been avoided.

When they're done eating, Killua's eyes are gleaming when he announces, "Next week, we're going to line up _three hours_ earlier! That'll show _him_."

The other hunter sighs and hopes Killua doesn't end up picking _that _guy to be his eternal rival or anything.

Because Gon doesn't think he can sweet talk the shop girls into doing him a favor _every _week.

**END**


End file.
